Need You Now
by joshsgrl
Summary: What's happens when Finn and Rachel have to deal with being broken up.  Based on the Lady A song of the same title. Takes place sometime in the New Year.


Ok guys here's another one parter, it's written to the song Need You Know by Lady Antelbellum which seems to be the front runner in speculation of the Lady A song in the Superbowl episode. The more I think about it more I'm getting on board with the Finchel break, as long as that's all it is a break. These guys have issues they need to work out, I kind of want to see what they're like without out each other and how they deal with it. The first bit is from Rachel's POV, the second from Finn's, the third bit flips back and forth from both POV's hopefully it makes sense.

Anyways as always, I own nothing so don't sue. Read and review, reviews make me smile.

Also if you haven't checked out Cory's new band Bonnie Dune you should, they are pretty awesome.

**_Picture perfect memories_**

**_Scattered all around the floor_**

I can't believe we've come to this. I look over the last year of my life, pictures, movie stubs, little mementos of what I'd foolishly thought of as the beginning of our life together. I feel the tears building up behind my eyelids, blinking a few times I force myself not to cry, I've cried enough over the last month. Not a single tear has been able to change things, we're still broken up. I scoop everything up depositing it into the small box I decorated with hearts and flowers, his name emblazoned on the lid, shoving it back under my bed.

**_Reaching for the phone 'cause_**

**_I can't fight it anymore_**

It's late and I'm alone, I've discovered I hate being alone. My dad's are away in Cleveland or somewhere I wasn't really paying attention. Most days I just move through life, not seeing what's around me. My dad's are worried about me, but they're giving me some time and some space, they're hoping I'll work through this on my own. I hear a thump from somewhere in the house I jump, logically knowing it's probably just the furnace or something, I locked the door when I game home. I can't help it, I'm freaked out. My hand automatically reaches for my phone, pressing 1 on my speed dial. It's ringing before I realize what I've done.

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

I feel foolish for calling him, but it's still my first instinct to call him. I got used to him being here when my dad's weren't. He'd come over when they weren't home, he'd stay until I feel asleep, usually sneaking out before his mom would be up in the morning so she wouldn't notice he'd been gone all night.

**_It's a quarter after one_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_And I need you now_**

**_Said I wouldn't call_**

**_But I lost all control_**

**_And I need you now_**

"Rachel?" comes his worried voice from the other end of the line. He was asleep I can tell, his voice is gruff.

"Finn! I know I shouldn't have called you, but I'm all alone and I'm scared. My dad's are out of town, I thought I heard something in the house."

"It's 1:15 Rachel." He says, I can hear the frustration in his voice. The last thing he want's to do is protect his ex-girlfriend from things that go bump in the night.

"I know. I know, it's late, but please Finn." I beg, not really knowing what I'm asking him to do. I'd like to think we're still friends but a small part of me knows better.

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without you**_

_**I just need you now**_

I hear him sigh, and then I hear him moving around his room.

"Ok I'm on my way, but stay in your room till I get there."

"Thank you!" I say.

"No problem." He says even though I know it is.

A few minutes later, I hear his truck roll up into the drive way. He knows where the spare key is hidden so I imagine he'll just use it. I hear the front door open, and seconds later there is a soft knock on my bedroom door. I feel foolish for making him come over to check things out for me.

"Rach?"

"Yeah. Come in." I sitting in my bed the covers pulled around me. I'm in one of his old foot ball tee shirts.

"You ok?" I see his eyes flick over me, in that moment I'm sure I see a flash of desire in them.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out. Can you go check the basement for me?"

"Sure. Be right back." I hear him go down to the basement, checking the windows. Then I can hear him moving around the main floor. He comes back a few minutes later.

"Everything looks fine."

"I'm sorry I got you up. Thank you for coming anyways, I know the last thing you wanted to do tonight was come check on your neurotic, lonely ex-girlfriend."

"Rachel..." I can tell he wants to say more but he doesn't.

"It's ok, I get it, you can go. I'll be ok." I say sadly twisting my sheets in my hands. He just looks at the floor for a couple of minutes before nodding and turning to leave.

**_Another shot of whiskey_**

**_Can't stop looking at the door_**

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping_**

**_In the way you did before_**

This party officially sucks, we lost the big game. Football is over, Rachel and I are over, nothing this year is going how I wanted. 2011 was supposed to be a fresh start. Santana keeps coming on to me, I'm not interested. Usually I'd bring Rachel to these parties, and on the few occasions when she stayed home she'd come get me at the end of the night in case I had too much to drink. I keep looking up from the bottle of beer I'm nursing, slowing ripping the label off.

"You know if you get that off in one piece and give it to me, I'll have to fuck you." Santana says seductively.

"Go away, I'm not interested!" I snarl, she glares at me, muttering something about it being my loss.

I laugh bitterly thinking back to a few weeks ago when I sat in Ms. Pillsbury's office and told Rachel I thought Santana was 'Super Hot', that seems like it was so long ago. Now I don't find her the least bit attractive. She's the reason we're in this mess, sort of.

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross you mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

I miss her, and it's only getting worse as the weeks pass. I thought once the anger faded I'd be able to get over her, to get over us. Yet I find myself watching her at school, I can't help myself. It's been a week since she called me scared out of her mind. She tried to tell me she was fine, but she wasn't. I went over and checked out the basement for her. I wanted to say something to her then but couldn't find the words. So I left, I parked across the street from her place and watched to make sure nothing happened to her. It took everything in me to not go back and climb into her bed, and hold her close.

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm a little drunk**_

_**And I need you now**_

A few more beers later and I'm in no shape to drive, Santana keeps following me around. I need to get out of here. I pull the phone from the wall dialing her number before I lose the nerve.

"Hello?" she says sleepily.

"Rach, I'm drunk at Puck's can you come get me?" I ask hoping she won't turn me down.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks." I say hanging up, resting my head against the cupboard behind me. I'm sitting in Puck's kitchen, between the island and the fridge.

I get up and stumble out the back door, I'm going to pay for how drunk I am in the morning. I sit on the curb, my head in my hands the world is starting to spin.

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I've lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

"Hey." she says softly from somewhere beside me, a while later.

"Whoa! Spiny." I say chuckling a little as I look up at her.

I see amusement flash in her eyes, but she reaches out to help me up.

"I'm sorry. I'm a jerk, it's not your job to look after me anymore." I blurt out, once she has me seated inside her car.

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

I don't know why I said that. I've had too much to drink, and I sometimes say whatever's in my head when I've had too much to drink.

I see her lips twitch at my comment. "You are, but I'm not going to hold it against you." she says.

"I am? Why?" I ask.

"You're a jerk because you keep breaking my heart Finn. But I'm the one who keeps letting you." her voice sadder with each word.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask drunkenly.

"Not really, kinda, I don't know. Being around you and not being with you... it just hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry for calling you at 1:15 to come pick my drunk ass up, I..."

"It's alright, you know I don't like drinking and driving."

_**Whoa, Whoa**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt**_

_**Than feel nothing at all**_

She get's me home, and makes sure I get to the door alright. Before I go inside, I don't know why I do it but I slide my fingers into her hair, my hand cupping her cheek. I smile sadly as she presses against me.

"I miss you, us." I tell her honestly.

She just looks up at me her dark eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears.

"Me too. I gotta go." She backs away from me, quickly. "Night Finn."

**_It's a quarter after one_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_And I need you now_**

It's another Monday, the start of another week and for once this week I don't feel quite as sad as I have been. I can feel him watching me from his locker down the hall, and smile slightly. I pull my math books out of my locker, my eyes falling on his name still taped to the door. Maybe there is some hope for us after all, if we can just get past everything. I see him nod at something before he steps in my direction.

_**And I said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I'm a little drunk**_

_**And I need you now**_

I stared at my phone all weekend, wanting to call, or text her but where do we start. I know we have problems beyond 'the Santana and the Puck of it all' but I've decided I need her. Swallowing my broken pride I walk up to her as she closes her locker.

"Hey," I say looking at the floor I scuff my foot back and forth, my hands in my pockets. "Umm... you want to go somewhere with me after school and talk?"

I hope that she'll say yes, that she wants mend what's been broken as much as I do.

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

"I'd like that, Finn." she smiles softly looking up at me. "That's all I've wanted all along, to talk this out."

"Cool! Alright, meet you at my truck after class." On impulse, I lean in drop a quick kiss on her cheek.

She blushes, a small giggle escaping her lips. I feel myself blushing at my own actions. It feels like we're right back where we were before Sectionals last year, it's awkward, but my heart is racing in my chest, maybe there is hope for us after all.

"We better get to class, before the last bell rings." I say quickly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." she says heading off to class.

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

It's the best day I've had in almost two months, I pay attention in class, I write song ideas in my notebook for glee. I actually want to sing for the first time in a long time. I stare at the clock, willing the minutes to go faster. The bell rings and I fly out of my seat, I grab my things from my locker before practically skipping out to the parking lot.

He's leaning against the fender of his truck, his mouth turning up in his trademark lop sided smile when he sees me. My heart flips at the sight, oh yeah today is the best day ever.

_**Oh baby, I need you now**_


End file.
